Douceurs & Confiseries
by opelleam
Summary: Froid, arrogant puant, un vrai connard, voilà ce que je peux vous en dire". Une phrase qui fait sourire Sasuke, si seulement les gens savait la vérité… - Gift fic pour Hagane - UA - et joyeux Naru/Sasu day !


**Pairing : Naru/Sasu (c'est le Naru Sasu day après tout) et … une petite surprise avec laquelle j'avais envie de m'amuser depuis un moment et que j'ai casée dans cette fic. Je ne l'ai toutefois pas poussé trop loin (ce qui est censé vous rassurer).**

**Disclaimer : Toute ressemblance avec les personnages du manga de Masashi Kishimoto n'est que pure coïncidence …. Bon, bon, d'accord, d'accord, ils sont à lui et rien qu'à lui … pfftt.**

**Bêta: Tamaki qui s'en mange jusqu'à plus soif du NaruSasu la pauvre!  
**

**Note : Alors voilà, j'ai eu mon Yahi/Ita donc je lui devais bien ça. Ceci est donc une fic cadeau et un ****hommage à ma façon**** pour Hagane. Vous y trouverez donc un grand nombre de clin d'œil et autres. Notez que du coup, elle change de mon style habituel.**

**Oh, heu, j'allais oublier …. Ceci est un PWP … soit du sexe, du sexe et encore du sexe (je veux dire vraiment beaucoup de sexe) entre deux mâles qui aiment ça et en redemandent …. Et puis ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas sérieux. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DOUCEURS & CONFISERIES**

« Froid, arrogant, puant, un vrai connard, c'est tout ce que je peux vous en dire. »

« Rho, je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme plus attirant que lui, il est tout simplement incroyable, est-ce que vous avez vu son visage, il est parfait, tout simplement parfait, j'adoorre. »

« Il parait qu'il est homo, ça ne m'étonne même pas, je parie qu'il aime sodomiser ses amants comme ses employés et ses ennemis, à sec ! »

« Un génie, il n'y a pas d'autre terme, il est brillant, j'avoue être particulièrement admiratif de ce qu'il a bâti et il n'est qu'au début de sa carrière, ça laisse présager des choses grandioses pour l'avenir. »

« Il parait que les femmes fondent rien qu'en sentant son parfum, personnellement, et que ça reste entre nous, je me sens toute humide quand je le vois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Je n'apprécie pas l'homme en lui-même mais en affaire, je dois reconnaître ses qualités. »

« Oh, Mr Uchiha, Mr Uchiha, il est, il est ….tellement beauuuu. »

« Il suscite beaucoup d'envie et de jalousie, les femmes le désirent, certains hommes aussi, quant au reste de l'humanité, je crois qu'il voudrait le voir s'écrouler et aller danser sur sa tombe. Moi-même, j'ouvrirai certainement le champagne ce jour-là ».

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous dire ce que je pense de ce petit con. »

-Voilà, en gros quelques morceaux choisis de ce qu'on m'a dit à votre sujet, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sasuke eut un rictus très amusé, ce petit étalage d'avis l'avait particulièrement réjoui, surtout que la journaliste s'était volontairement amusée à reprendre les intonations des interlocuteurs.

- Que vous dire Mademoiselle Haruno, tout ceci est très intéressant et guère surprenant, quant à ma vie sexuelle, car …

Il se pencha en avant et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire voyant clair dans le jeu séducteur de l'Uchiha qui en était bien conscient.

- … vous avez l'air suffisamment brillante pour avoir laissé ces propos volontairement.

La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air entendu, une malice certaine dans le regard. Oh que oui, c'était volontaire. Elle voulait voir sa réaction à ce sujet. Mais, il n'y avait rien eu. Il était tel qu'elle se l'était imaginé : un modèle de parfaite maîtrise de soi-même. Oh et il était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait vu, les quelques photos qu'elle avait pu dénicher ne lui rendait pas complètement hommage. Assis nonchalamment dans son fauteuil en cuir, devant la baie vitrée de son bureau au cinquième étage de cette tour, ni au premier, ni au dernier mais en plein milieu de son entreprise, il en imposait.

Un costume noir taillé sur mesure, Sakura en avait assez vu pour reconnaître la perfection de la coupe, une chemise blanche de toute aussi bonne facture et une cravate en soie noire, le tout assorti à sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, c'était une vraie merveille. Pour une fanatique de l'assortiment comme elle, toujours à s'assurer que ses chaussures et son sac allaient ensemble, que son vernis était dans le même ton que ses vêtements, c'était du grand art.

L'habillement était donc choisi avec soin, tout comme la décoration sobre et froide du bureau. On n'y était pas confortable, non, on s'y sentait dans l'univers de Sasuke Uchiha, un univers moderne et efficace. C'était volontaire et très bien fait, avait-elle remarqué en arrivant.

La pièce n'était pas immense comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Les murs blancs n'étaient égayés que de deux tableaux, imbroglio de couleurs grises et noires dans lesquels une tâche de rouge venait trancher de temps en temps. Ils n'étaient pas du tout du goût de Sakura et franchement, la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi cependant.

Le reste était assez vide … le mobilier était original et design car en métal et en bois très sombre, les fauteuils dont celui dans lequel elle était installée étaient également en métal sauf l'assise. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement confortables ou plutôt, ils l'étaient juste assez pour qu'on puisse y rester un moment mais pas suffisamment pour qu'on ait envie de s'y éterniser. Celui de l'Uchiha était tout le contraire ce qui le mettait un peu plus en position de supériorité par rapport à ses interlocuteurs. Vraiment bien pensé en somme.

Elle se doutait bien que pour les visiteurs prestigieux, il devait y avoir dans la pièce adjacente un endroit plus convivial. Elle n'avait pas eu cet honneur, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu la façon dont elle avait dû insister pour obtenir cet entretien.

Le bureau pour y revenir était impeccablement rangé, mis à part un petit paquet de feuilles et de dossiers sur la partie droite mais comparé aux piles qui menaçaient en permanence de s'écrouler du sien, c'était vraiment de la gnognote. Elle y nota deux, trois stylos, un agenda conséquent et puis bien sûr, le classique équipement informatique, même si c'était le dernier cri de la technologie.

Quant au PDG en particulier, il était tout ce qu'on lui avait dit et rien à la fois, assez mystérieux en définitive. Elle avait quand même été surprise de son allure assez jeune. Elle savait qu'il l'était mais compte tenu de son poste, elle avait supposé qu'il paraîtrait plus âgé. Il devait être encore plus doué que ce qu'elle pensait pour s'être hissé aussi haut, aussi vite. Elle aussi avait une carrière brillante, mais comparé à ce jeune homme, ce n'était rien.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, un sourire carnassier qui lui donna à penser que celui qui avait parlé de sodomie à sec n'avait peut-être pas tort. Mais, elle en avait interviewé d'autres des types dans son genre, même si elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était particulièrement impressionnant. Sans doute, sa beauté et sa jeunesse contribuaient-elles à renforcer cet effet. Il était comme un diable, aussi attirant mais semblant aussi dangereux, le genre à prendre votre âme pendant qu'il vous fait l'amour.

Elle lui rendit un sourire amusé, rentrant dans l'étrange et faux jeu de séduction que l'homme d'affaire avait commencé à installer et enchaîna ses questions avec subtilité mais sans jamais réussir à le tenir dans ses filets. Le scoop ne serait pas pour cette fois, néanmoins l'exclusivité qu'elle avait obtenue était déjà beaucoup.

---------------------------

Sakura arriva à son appartement, elle ouvrit la porte et fut aussitôt accueillie par un miaulement rauque et un chat dans ses jambes qui faillit la faire tomber.

- Là, là, Byakugan, c'est bon, je suis rentrée.

Elle jeta ses clefs sur la console de l'entrée et se déchaussa, jetant un peu au hasard sa paire de hauts talons. Le matou vint se frotter à un de ses escarpins se roulant au sol et se tordant la tête en ronronnant sur le dessus de la chaussure.

- Ce chat, on aurait dû prendre un chien, lança-t-elle tout haut. Indépendant, indépendant mes fesses oui, regarde-toi mon pépère, tu viens faire la fête quand on rentre, tu manges n'importe quoi du moment que ça vient de notre assiette, tu te roules par terre comme un bon toutou.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine et le chat se mit à miauler devant sa gamelle pleine.

- Ouais, enfin, si t'étais un chien, tu nous emmerderais moins sur ta nourriture, hein ? dit-elle en caressant le chat juste derrière son oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes croquettes, elles ne sont pas bonnes ?

Un « miaou » sonore lui répondit, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Le félin sauta sur le plan de travail et entreprit de se frotter à l'ensemble des objets posés dessus, sous le regard amusé de sa maîtresse.

Elle ouvrit le frigo pour se servir un verre d'ice-tea et craqua, comme toujours, devant le chat. Elle sortit également la bouteille de lait.

- Sakura, ne lui donne pas de lait, entendit-elle.

- Oui, oui.

Juste une chouille, ça ne se verrait pas. Elle attrapa une soucoupe et en versa juste un peu. Le chat s'arrêta de râler pour passer au ronron tout en dégustant son assiette.

- Sakura, je n'entends plus Byakugan miauler.

- C'est normal, il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mouais.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, son verre à la main. Sur le canapé, son amour la regardait avec un air dubitatif.

- Je te promets.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois alors ? demanda Sakura en venant s'asseoir sur la table basse plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux couleur lavande.

- Qu'il est en train de laper un fond de lait ce qui explique pourquoi il n'est ni dans tes jambes ni sur tes genoux.

- Peut-être, peut-être.

Pour clore la conversation, elle lui tendit son verre que l'autre accepta en buvant une longue gorgée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura admira sa beauté, ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs, son corps mince et ferme, qu'un simple pantacourt et un débardeur mettaient en valeur. Elle laissa sa main courir sur un bras couleur porcelaine savourant la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? reprit-elle.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Tout en posant sa question, elle laissa courir ses yeux sur le débardeur, admirant les formes qu'il moulait. Elle attrapa une longue mèche brune qu'elle tourna entre ses doigts.

- Pas grand-chose.

- Huhum.

- Alors, ce Sasuke Uchiha ?

- Hum, aussi beau et excitant que ce que tu m'en avais dit.

Elle s'amusa de la moue mécontente qui fit son apparition face à elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit excitant.

- Ah oui ? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix innocente.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses tendues de l'autre, sa jupe de tailleur remontant sur le haut des siennes, offrant une vue plongeante sur sa culotte en dentelle et sur la toison rose qu'on apercevait un peu au travers. D'ailleurs, elle put voir les yeux lavande y jeter un timide coup d'œil ce qui fit la sourire.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en venant se coller un peu plus.

- Non … mais … je … je …

- Hinata, s'exclama Sakura en levant le visage de la brune vers elle.

- Sakura, avant tu …

- Oui, il m'est arrivé de coucher avec des hommes, mais c'était avant toi.

- Je sais mais…

Sakura sourit, elles avaient beau être en couple depuis plus de trois ans, la jeune femme n'était toujours pas sûre d'elle. Mais, elle savait comment la rassurer. Elle se pencha un peu et attrapa d'un mouvement rapide les lèvres de sa partenaire pour un doux baiser, qu'elle approfondit rapidement. Hinata se laissa faire comme souvent, mais Sakura appréciait sa douce passivité. Pour autant, la jeune brune n'était pas en reste question enroulage de langue. Sakura laissa sa main rejoindre un des seins rebondis et apprécia l'absence de soutien-gorge sentant à travers le tissu le téton se durcir alors que leur baiser gagnait en ardeur. Elle sentit sur ses cuisses les mains de sa compagne se glisser doucement jusqu'à pousser le tissu sur ses hanches, les doigts venant tâter les fesses rebondies de la journaliste. Visiblement, la rendre jalouse avait du bon pensa Sakura. Il était rare que sa compagne soit aussi entreprenante.

- Hinata, aussi sexy que soit cet homme, tu es vraiment beaucoup plus bandante.

- Sakura !

Cette dernière laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Hinata détestait toujours quand elle employait ce type de vocabulaire.

- Je t'assure mon amour, aucun homme ne peut rivaliser avec toi.

Et sur cette phrase et le sourire ravi de sa compagne, elle reprit possession de ses lèvres, sa langue titillant sa jumelle et sentit une douce humidité naître entre ses jambes alors que son excitation grimpait d'un cran. Elle passa ses mains sous le débardeur pour l'enlever, admirant au passage le mouvement de la poitrine de sa maîtresse alors que celle-ci rabaissait les bras et que ses deux pommes rebondissaient doucement.

Sakura lança un murmure appréciateur et ne laissa pas plus de temps à sa compagne avant de prendre un des deux mamelons dans sa bouche. Hinata gémit doucement et se laissa allonger sur le canapé tandis qu'une main gourmande venait saisir son deuxième sein. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux roses de Sakura, frottant son pelvis contre la jambe repliée de cette dernière, désireuse de sentir cette bouche gourmande sur une autre partie de son anatomie. Sakura releva son visage pour le placer au-dessus de celui d'Hinata.

Oui, Sasuke Uchiha était certainement un homme on ne peut plus sexy mais franchement de son avis, il ne pouvait en aucun cas rivaliser avec cette beauté brune, ses joues légèrement rouges, ses cheveux épars autour de sa tête, ses yeux luisant de désir. Sakura n'était pas forcément une dominatrice mais elle fondait littéralement devant cet air soumis et quémandeur que prenait sa maîtresse dans ces moments-là et franchement, elle doutait que l'Uchiha ait jamais eu ce visage-là.

--------------------------------

Dans sa voiture, Sasuke Uchiha souriait. L'interview qu'il avait accordée à Sakura Haruno l'avait beaucoup amusé, comme toujours quand il entendait ce que les gens pensaient de lui. L'image qu'il transmettait aux autres, il ne l'avait au départ pas travaillé mais quand il s'en était rendu compte, il n'avait rien fait pour faire changer les mentalités, il les avait laissés s'enfoncer dans leurs opinions.

Si seulement, tous ces idiots avaient la moindre idée de qui il était dans la réalité, ils seraient sans doute très surpris. Il jeta un coup d'œil au paquet qu'il avait posé sur le siège passager et un petit rire s'éleva dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Oh, oui, ils seraient vraiment très surpris.

--------------------------------

Naruto releva le nez de son travail, ses mains étaient pleines de glaise tout comme ses bras, son tee-shirt, son …, ouais bref, lui tout entier se dit-il en se regardant. Un jour, oui, un jour, il parviendrait à travailler proprement, mais ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il regarda la sculpture sur laquelle il était en train de modeler, elle prenait de plus en plus forme, il était content. Il ne lui restait plus que le Kyûbi à façonner et l'ensemble des démons à queues seraient présents, tous soumis devant un homme dont son manager lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda de plus près, oui, c'est vrai, il y avait franchement de ça, hormis que là, l'être portait une lourde armure qu'il comptait peindre en rouge, rouge sang. Oui, ce serait sexy de voir son amant là-dedans.

Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. En parlant du loup, son chevalier servant, non pas habillé de son armure mais de son costume trois pièces, devait être rentré.

Il se rendit au lavabo pour humidifier un linge sur lequel il plaça son travail et déposa précautionneusement le tout dans une boite hermétique qu'il plaça dans le frigo. Ceci fait, il se déshabilla rapidement, posant ses vêtements tâchés en tas et nu comme au jour de sa naissance s'étira en prenant la direction de la douche qui se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente à son atelier.

C'est Sasuke qui l'avait fait faire, trouvant particulièrement agaçant de pouvoir suivre pas à pas l'avancée de son amant jusqu'à leur salle de bain, ses empreintes de pieds tâchés de glaise le suivant partout.

Oh, Naruto supposait aussi, que l'Uchiha aimait le voir revenir la plupart du temps totalement à poil dans la maison. Pas que Naruto soit un exhibitionniste, enfin un peu, mais c'était surtout qu'il pensait rarement à reprendre des vêtements de rechange, hé, hé, hé !

Une fois propre, il quitta la maison secondaire qui abritait son atelier et passa par le jardin pour rejoindre leur nid douillet. Ils habitaient suffisamment loin pour qu'il puisse se permettre cette nudité et puis si ça gênait les voisins, ils n'avaient qu'à regarder ailleurs, hein !

La propriété dans laquelle ils vivaient était immense, Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé habiter dans un endroit pareil, mais Sasuke avait les moyens et lui-même commençait à bien gagner sa vie également. A dire vrai, ils en étaient tombés amoureux. Elle était composée de deux maisons, une grande dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés et une plus petite très lumineuse dont Sasuke avait tout de suite dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour accueillir son atelier. Naruto pouvait difficilement le contredire sur ce point. Le seul hic étant qu'elle tombait en ruines, comme un peu toute la propriété de toute façon.

Alors, il y avait eu pas mal de travaux et d'aménagements à faire, mais cela en avait vraiment valu la peine. Aujourd'hui, trois ans après leur achat, c'était une vraie maison de rêve.

Naruto appréciait particulièrement leur jardin japonais. A la base, c'était un vrai terrain en friche, mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'endroit le plus apaisant de leur « petit » chez eux. Un pont de bois peint en rouge permettait de passer au-dessus du grand bassin dans lequel de majestueux poissons évoluaient. Une petite cascade, un peu plus loin, résonnait joyeusement, égayant le jardin, même les jours de pluie. La touche finale, en plus de la végétation savamment agencée était le petit temple typique qui avait été monté en plein centre du terrain. Sasuke aimait venir y méditer, activant l'imagination fertile de Naruto. Dans un cadre pareil, pouvait-on vraiment s'étonner qu'il ait des fantasmes de son amant habillé en samouraï, franchement ?

Il rentra dans la maison principale par la véranda. La décoration de celle-ci était chaleureuse, les meubles essentiellement en bois, les murs étaient couverts de couleurs chaudes, dans les jaunes, orangés. Ce n'était pas seulement une volonté de Naruto, mais bien de tous les deux. Sasuke voulait une maison chaude et accueillante tout à l'opposé de l'univers dans lequel il évoluait dans la journée et qui ne ressemblait qu'à sa façade extérieure. La plupart des meubles qu'ils possédaient avaient une histoire, ils avaient passé pas mal de week-end à les chiner en brocante ou en dépôt-vente, Naruto adorait transformer de vieilles choses en nouveaux objets. C'était donc un mélange de bric-à-brac, de choses pas toujours pratiques, parfois un peu étranges mais dans lesquelles ils se sentaient bien.

Naruto remarqua que les lumières étaient allumées. Il avait donc eu raison. Il traversa la cuisine sur laquelle donnait la véranda puis le salon où deux confortables canapés couverts de tas de coussins faisaient face à un grand écran plat. Au mur, des étagères parfois un peu brinquebalantes abritaient une collection de DVD conséquente, mais qui n'étaient rien en comparaison de celle de manga dont Naruto raffolait, surtout les shonen. Il continua à avancer, ses pieds nus ne faisaient pas de bruit sur le parquet en bois qui réchauffait un peu plus l'atmosphère de la maison. Il était surpris de ne pas y trouver son amant qui aimait se détendre après le travail. Rester la possibilité qu'il soit dans le bureau. Naruto espérait qu'il n'avait pas ramené de boulot à la maison. Il aimait pouvoir profiter de Sasuke et là, hum … il avait bien envie de le faire. Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire qu'il appela.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

Pas de réponse. Curieux pensa-t-il.

- Sasuke ! Tu es là ?

Il emprunta le couloir qui était sobrement décoré de deux planches originales de Fabrice Druet un des rares dessinateurs européens dont il aimait le travail. Sasuke les lui avait offertes pour son dernier anniversaire. Il sourit et s'apprêtait à tourner à droite pour se rendre dans le bureau quand il aperçut de la lumière filtrant sous la porte de la chambre. Il s'y dirigea donc et la poussa.

- Sasuk…

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il fit un pas dans la pièce, ne pouvant contrôler le sourire qui éclairait ses traits, non plus que sa langue qui passa de façon gourmande sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie ce soir.

- Jolie tenue, dit-il.

- Huhum.

- J'aime beaucoup.

- C'est une commande spéciale, lança l'Uchiha. Je l'ai reçue aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ?

- Huhum.

- En tout cas, ça me met ... en appétit.

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire aguicheur tout en haussant rapidement les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? ronronna-t-il.

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Sasuke, ses yeux dévorant la peau bronzée et nue de son amant.

Il détailla les pectoraux musclés, descendit suivre des yeux les abdos parfaitement dessinés mais pas trop, les hanches fines et en leur centre la fine ligne de poils blonds qui menait tout droit ... au paradis?

Ses yeux remontèrent et il s'attarda un instant sur le tatouage que Naruto portait sur la hanche droite, un renard à neuf queues. Son amant avait toujours eu une étrange fascination pour la mythologie japonaise et pour ce démon en particulier.

- Oh, c'est trois fois rien, lança celui-ci amusé en passant ses mains sur son torse, notant au passage que son sexe avait fait une fulgurante montée à la vue de son amant dans ce « vêtement ».

- Trois fois rien en effet, sourit Sasuke.

- Hum, un peu de peau, un peu de muscles, rien que du naturel. Alors que toi …

Tout en disant cela, il s'avança jusqu'au lit, s'asseyant juste à côté de Sasuke.

- … je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est chimique !

- Tu aimes ça, non ?

- Oh que oui !

Il laissa sa main caresser le torse nu du brun, accrochant délicatement un téton qui se durcit aussitôt avant de descendre un peu plus bas.

- Je peux goûter ?

- C'est fait pour, répondit celui-ci en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Naruto s'humidifia les lèvres, laissant son piercing lingual titiller un court instant ses lèvres, la boule orange brillante de salive. Et puis, sans plus de préambule, il se pencha sur l'entrejambe de Sasuke et donna un long coup de langue sur le string qu'il portait, léchant les bonbons qui le composaient, prenant bien garde à ne pas y accrocher son piercing. Il gloussa, savourant le goût bien particulier qui lui rappelait son enfance lorsqu'il achetait des colliers en bonbons. C'est vrai que c'était un truc de filles mais puisque ça se mangeait, c'était bon pour les garçons.

Et franchement, là … c'était clairement pour les hommes. Il regarda le string très amusé. Il était composé d'une vingtaine de lignes horizontales de ronds acidulés qui couvraient le sexe, encore que l'érection naissante de Sasuke commençait à les tendre légèrement, laissant apercevoir d'appétissants morceaux de sa verge au travers. Le « vêtement » se réduisait à une simple ligne qui passait de chaque côté des hanches étroites de Sasuke, il devinait que derrière, elles se reliaient en une seule et passait entre ses fesses. Il se lécha les babines, pressé d'aller par là.

- Tu aimes mon idée ?

- Oh que oui, répondit Naruto, s'amusant à passer très légèrement ses doigts entre les lignes pour titiller le sexe de Sasuke qui laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être.

Il n'était pas du genre à les retenir, ou plutôt, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait rangé sa fierté mal placée au placard et qu'il profitait pleinement des joies du sexe et de l'abandon dans les bras de Naruto.

Ce dernier vint se placer au-dessus de lui, se mettant à cheval sur ses jambes sans pour autant se poser, puis, il vint goûter ses lèvres. Sasuke ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, indiquant clairement ce qu'il voulait. Naruto hésita et se dit qu'il avait de quoi le taquinait autrement, il plongea sa langue dans la cavité offerte. Celle de son amant fut vint aussitôt à sa rencontre, il les laissa s'enrouler langoureusement un instant, avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche. Les mains de Sasuke commencèrent à se balader sur son corps, ne perdant pas un instant, caressant les muscles qu'il avait admirés un peu plus tôt.

Naruto stoppa leur baiser pour venir humer la peau du cou opalin d'où un grognement satisfait s'éleva de sa gorge. Sasuke avait utilisé son gel douche à la vanille, laissant une douce odeur sur sa peau, lui donnant envie de le croquer. Ce qui était visiblement le but du brun. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Petit chat avait envie de jouer ce soir, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

Le sexe de Sasuke eut un petit mouvement compulsif. Oh qu'il aimait quand Naruto prenait cette voix et l'appelait comme ça. Il sourit en repensant à l'interview qu'il avait donnée dans l'après-midi, oui ils seraient définitivement surpris.

- Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix soumise et lascive.

- Et bien, tu vas avoir exactement ce que tu veux, chaton.

Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de Sasuke. Oh, que oui et il y avait plutôt intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors, le provoqua-t-il.

Son amant se redressa et le fixa avec le bleu qu'il aimait, celui que l'envie et la luxure rendaient presque métallique, celui qui le faisait se pâmer et qui parvenait à lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il puisse y gagner encore un peu plus de plaisir.

- Tu me testes Sasuke ?

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Ca y ressemble beaucoup chaton, murmura-t-il en collant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

La langue de ce dernier vint les laper tandis qu'il donnait un petit coup de reins faisant rouler les bonbons contre leurs deux peaux.

- Si tu retournais profiter de ton cadeau ?

Un gloussement fut sa réponse. Puis, Naruto redescendit le long du corps de Sasuke, son piercing marquant un peu plus le passage humide de sa langue. Il revint jusqu'à la ligne de sucrerie sur la hanche de Sasuke, croquant un des bonbons qu'il aspira, déposant au passage un baiser sur la peau opaline.

Tandis qu'il le mâchait rapidement, il repassa un coup de langue sur le devant, s'amusant de voir l'érection de Sasuke pousser un peu plus les lignes multicolores. Pour autant, ce dernier ne demanda rien, attendant son bon vouloir.

Naruto lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, il était accoudé et ne perdait rien du spectacle. Le blond remonta rapidement titiller un téton brun, le mordillant légèrement. Il baissa l'intonation de sa voix pour demander.

- Tu sais que je vais te faire exactement ça plus bas, petit chat ?

- Oui.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Selon toi ?

Naruto se redressa, posant ses fesses sur les cuisses de Sasuke, puis reprenant sa voix normale ajouta.

- Et bien écoute, dans la mesure où tu as commandé et revêtu un string en bonbons, j'aurai tendance à dire que oui.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Idiot.

- A ton service chaton.

- Viens donc me croquer, proposa le brun en donnant un coup de reins et en lui lançant un sourire aguicheur.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de Naruto.

- Tu m'excites Sasuke.

- J'espère bien, souffla-t-il, alors que son amant se penchait de nouveau sur le devant du string prêt à le dévorer.

Ce fut là qu'il s'attarda par la suite, léchant les bonbons, passant de temps en temps sa langue pour les avoir par derrière et par la même passer sur la verge tendue de Sasuke. Il s'amusa à en croquer toute une rangée faisant attention à ne pas mordre son amant, tout en laissant ses dents grignoter par moment la douce peau de son sexe.

Sasuke se laissait faire, adorant les différentes sensations. Par moment, ce n'était que le souffle de Naruto ou un simple frôlement quand il grignotait un des bonbons sur une des extrémités du sous-vêtement. Le mieux bien sûr était quand la langue brûlante du blond léchait juste au niveau de son sexe, mais la frustration qu'il ressentait quand il quittait cette zone, ou quand il s'amusait à ne surtout pas le toucher était encore meilleure. Sasuke n'aimait rien mieux que ce genre de petits jeux où Naruto l'excitait au point qu'il n'en puisse plus, qu'il soit prêt à ramper au sol pour sentir son sexe en lui, à le laisser utiliser un vocabulaire digne d'un mauvais film X et de crier «oui» ou «encore» quand l'autre lui demandait s'il le sentait bien profond et dur en lui.

Ce genre de choses s'était mis en place doucement. Il y a cinq ans, avant Naruto en fait, jamais il ne se laissait prendre et si un de ses amants lui avait justement lâché un « Tu aimes quand je te la mets bien profond hein, chaton ? », il se serait pris une droite dans la tronche et se serait vu reconduit dehors manu militari. Avec Naruto, d'une il pouffait parce qu'il était rare que son amant s'abaisse à autant de vulgarité si ce n'était quand il était d'humeur particulièrement joueuse, ce qui était toujours bon signe, et de deux il acquiesçait et en demandait plus encore.

La première fois qu'il avait laissé le blond le prendre n'était pas volontaire, il avait simplement perdu un pari. Sasuke avait alors découvert les joies du sexe anal et surtout qu'il aimait ça, vraiment beaucoup ça.

Depuis, il ne laissait sa place qu'en de rares occasions et quand Naruto insistait ce qui était assez exceptionnel. Son corps était fait pour être pris, le plaisir qu'il ressentait dépassait de très loin celui qu'il avait quand il n'était pas receveur. En bref, il était né pour être uke, même s'il avait mis un peu de temps pour l'admettre. Mais, Naruto avait été délicat, il n'avait pas joué à « tu vois je te l'avais bien dit » et quand la fois suivante, Sasuke un peu gêné lui avait fait comprendre par ses gestes qu'il le voulait en lui, il avait obtempéré sans un mot et de façon naturelle. L'Uchiha n'avait donc jamais été attaqué dans sa fierté.

Depuis, les choses avaient évolué au même rythme que leur complicité et leur intimité, ils se permettaient des choses que seul leur amour et leur vie de couple pouvaient leur faire accepter à l'un comme à l'autre. Et cette idée de string en bonbons en était un parfait exemple.

Une longue lèche le long d'une deuxième rangée maintenant dénudée le fit gémir de plaisir, ses doigts de pieds se tendant un instant. Pour le moment, Naruto n'utilisait que sa bouche, ses mains étaient sagement posées de chaque côté de son corps, pas sans qu'il n'ait lâché un ridicule « Hé ! Sans les mains, chaton, ah, ah, ah ». Sasuke avait posé les siennes dessus, les claquant légèrement, ce qui lui avait valu un petit rire dont le souffle était venu chatouiller son gland.

- Tu aimes chaton ? demanda Naruto.

- Humm.

- C'est ce que tu voulais, chuchota-t-il alors que sa langue suivait doucement l'élastique qu'il avait débarrassé des sucreries. Les deux lignes adjacentes étaient suffisamment proches pour que leur goût acidulé se répande dans sa bouche.

- Oui bébé, c'est ce que je veux, lui répondit Sasuke et sa voix reflétait pleinement son état d'excitation.

Il souleva les reins, rapprochant son sexe de la bouche avide de Naruto dans laquelle disparut rapidement une autre série de ronds multicolores qu'il picorait à droite, à gauche sans suivre de plan distinct. Il remonta jusqu'à la limite supérieure de la confiserie, là où le sexe de Sasuke dépassait un peu.

- Hum, tu es en train de mouiller mes bonbons chaton, dit-il en léchant le gland du brun d'où un peu de liquide s'était échappé et qui en effet humidifiait les rondelles sucrées qui le collait.

- Je vais devoir tous les manger.

- Oui, Naruto, fais ça bébé, gémit l'autre d'une voix légèrement suppliante.

Le blond attrapa dans sa bouche l'extrémité de la verge, la boule de son piercing se baladant sur la fente et la quittant de temps en temps lorsqu'il allait passer un rapide coup de langue sur les bonbons, le sucre fondant sous la chaleur, se mélangeant au goût de Sasuke et empéguant le pénis tendu et gonflé de besoin.

- Ahhh …. Humm …. plus bébé … hnnnnn...

Sasuke essayait de donner des coups de reins pour enfoncer sa verge dans la bouche du blond.

- Non, non, chantonna celui-ci. C'est toi qui voulais jouer….

Il se redressa venant embrasser Sasuke et lui faire savourer le goût chimique sur sa langue.

- …. alors assume, petit chat.

- Encore, gémit celui-ci en sortant sa langue pour inviter sa jumelle à revenir.

- Tu en veux un ?

- Humm.

- Goût Sasuke ?

Celui-ci frissonna, comprenant très bien où voulait en venir Naruto.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Le blond revint sur le rebord du « sous-vêtement » poussant de la langue deux pastilles pour les placer sur le gland de Sasuke et lorsqu'il les jugea imprégné de l'essence de son amant, qu'il avait excité encore un peu plus en soufflant sur sa verge, il les croqua et les déposa sur la langue du brun. Il sourit devant la gourmandise avec laquelle celui-ci vint chercher les ronds de sucre, sachant qu'à la base, toutes ces « saloperies chimiques qui vont t'entraîner dans la tombe » n'étaient pas de son goût. Il recommença plusieurs fois, allant chercher les bonbons ailleurs sur le string.

Une fois que celui-ci sembla fait de dentelle car troué en de nombreux endroits où les bonbons avaient été engloutis, Naruto abandonna les mains de Sasuke pour lui relever les cuisses, posant les pieds de son amant autour de ses épaules.

Il vint enfin, enfin, bon dieu, sur la partie plus basse du corps pâle. La langue bouillante du blond descendit sur la pointe du V que formait le sous-vêtement et suivit un instant la ligne qui lui passait entre les fesses le faisant gémir d'impatience lorsque les bonbons poussèrent doucement sur son intimité.

- C'est ça que tu veux petit chat ? Tu veux que je vienne te lécher là ?

Tout en disant cela, il redonna un coup de langue sur la zone entre les bourses et l'entrée de son corps.

- Plus … plus bas.

- Oh, là alors ?

Naruto lécha le bonbon suivant.

- Plus bas, bébé … ah .. oui, oui là, là, là Naruto, cria-t-il en sentant le muscle humide passer rapidement sur son intimité.

Ce dernier redonna un coup de langue rapide qui fit se cambrer un peu plus les reins de Sasuke qui recherchait le contact. Le blond releva le visage pour regarder son partenaire. Les fesses un peu relevées, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, ses joues légèrement rouges, ses cheveux épars autour de sa tête, ses yeux luisant de désir, Naruto n'était pas forcément un dominateur mais il fondait littéralement devant cet air soumis et quémandeur que prenait son amant dans ces moments-là.

- Je vais te donner ce que tu veux, petit chat. Tourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes, demanda-t-il.

Sasuke obéit, frissonnant d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'allait lui faire Naruto. Il se positionna avec un entrain dont il aurait eu honte il y a encore quelques années mais dont il se fichait éperdument aujourd'hui. Il voulait son amant, il était excité et il voulait être pris.

Naruto lécha le sucre qui était encore sur ses lèvres, admirant la vue, la ligne de bonbons multicolores passant entre les deux globes de chair. Mais, il savait qu'il y avait encore plus excitant. Il s'avança recouvrant en partie Sasuke. Son sexe se posa sur ses fesses, son gland roulant sur les sucreries lorsque le brun ondula un instant des hanches.

- Huummm, bébé, lâcha celui-ci.

Naruto ne put voir le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Sasuke lorsqu'il sentit la verge de son amant se contracter brusquement à l'écoute de sa rapide plainte, un peu de liquide humidifiant légèrement ses reins. Ce dernier vint placer sa bouche à son oreille, il avait toujours son idée en tête.

- Tu les écartes pour moi chaton, ronronna-t-il.

Un profond gémissement s'échappa de Sasuke alors que son visage s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller et que ses mains blanches allaient jusqu'à ses fesses et les ouvraient lentement laissant Naruto découvrir l'entrée de son corps à peine masquée par les sucreries.

- Hummm, jolie vue. Ca me donne envie de te mordre.

Ce qu'il fit laissant une légère trace sur la peau blanche de la fesse droite de Sasuke, puis il revint lécher la ligne de bonbons, veillant bien à ne surtout pas toucher la peau de son partenaire.

- Naruto, geignit ce denier.

- D'accord petit chat.

Il passa sa langue le long de la ligne et du bout titilla l'intimité du brun dont le visage s'écrasa un peu plus dans l'oreiller et qui écarta plus ses fesses pour s'ouvrir, facilitant le travail de son amant. Naruto s'amusait beaucoup, le goût des bonbons mélangé à celui de Sasuke, l'excitait comme jamais. Sa virilité se tendait de plus en plus et au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie pousser la confiserie et pénétrer son amant pour le pilonner violemment. Mais, le jeu était bien trop plaisant et quand enfin, il serait en lui, il savait que l'attente ne rendrait leur étreinte que meilleure encore. Par ailleurs, il savait d'expérience qu'il pouvait emmener son amour encore plus loin dans son degré d'excitation. Il reprit donc son activité.

Plusieurs fois, il appuya le rond de sucre jusqu'à le faire presque entrer en Sasuke qui se tordait sous sa langue et qui geignait son plaisir.

- C'est bon petit chat ?

- Ahhhunn … ahh oui, oui.

Il enfonça un peu plus son visage entre les deux globes de chair et croqua le bonbon. Il s'amusa par la suite à amener chaque pastille qu'il voulait manger au niveau de l'intimité de Sasuke pour être bien sûr de l'y titiller à tous les coups. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, essayant de s'empaler à chaque fois sur la langue de Naruto. Et lorsque la main droite du blond vint en plus caresser sa verge et son pouce étaler sur son gland le liquide séminal qui s'en écoulait légèrement, il cria.

- Bébé … bé … bé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ?

- Stop …

Naruto redonna un coup de langue.

- Stop ? demanda-t-il.

- Je … je … ah oui … oui…

- Tu ?

- J'en peux plus. Je veux pl…

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit deux doigts se présenter à sa bouche, il se jeta dessus avec voracité, avalant au passage le morceau de sucrerie qu'ils lui présentaient.

- Petit chat a vraiment envie, remarqua Naruto presque surpris de la violence avec laquelle son amant tétait ses doigts.

Il les retira, devant presque lutter contre la succion de Sasuke qui lâcha ses prisonniers en sentant la langue de Naruto pénétrer d'un coup rapide son corps. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se remettre, les deux membres vinrent se perdre dans son corps.

- Ahhhh.

Aussitôt, il commença à bouger les hanches se donnant son plaisir tandis que Naruto grignotait les pastilles multicolores sur ces dernières. Il était rare qu'il prenne autant de temps pour préparer Sasuke, ils leur arrivaient même parfois de couper court à cette étape et d'aller directement à la pénétration, mais ce genre de jeux érotiques rappelait au blond à quel point il aimait prendre son temps pour le sexe.

Néanmoins, sentant de légères convulsions faire leur apparition de plus en plus régulièrement chez son amant, il pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à la suite, il retira ses doigts.

- Noonnn, chouina Sasuke ce qui fit sourire le blond.

- Chut, petit chat, tu vas aimer, retourne-toi.

Ce dernier obtempéra et se positionna sur le dos écartant volontairement ses jambes pour inviter Naruto à plonger en lui. Ce dernier attrapa du bout de la langue l'élastique sur la hanche droite et mordit jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche éparpillant les bonbons sur le lit et par terre. Il fit de même de l'autre côté, s'amusant de voir les rondelles de sucre rouler un peu partout.

Il reporta son attention sur le sexe de Sasuke, découvrant ce que le string lui avait caché jusque-là. Dissimulé à la base de sa verge, il avait enroulé et noué un fil vert, une des autres sucreries préférées de Naruto.

- Tu voulais être sûr que je te suce chaton ?

Sasuke lui sourit, content d'avoir réussi à garder la surprise jusqu'au bout.

- Oui.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'à son visage, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et de joie gamine. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Vœux exaucé petit chat.

Il se jeta aussitôt sur la verge de son amant, passant la boule de son piercing sur la veine qui courait sous celle-ci et le goût du sexe se mélangea à celui du sucre qu'il avait encore dans la bouche.

Il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à ce que sa langue passe sur le fil vert, le goût artificiel de la pomme se répandant sur ses papilles gustatives. Il ne perdit pas de temps, ses doigts vinrent reprendre leur place en Sasuke et leurs mouvements suivirent ceux de sa bouche.

Le brun ferma les yeux, exprimant haut et fort sa satisfaction de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cependant, le petit jeu précédent l'avait mis dans un tel état qu'il ne fallut que quelques minutes à son amant pour l'amener au paroxysme de son plaisir. Dans un cri encore plus prononcé que les autres, il se répandit dans la bouche qui l'accueillait, ses jambes serrant fortement les épaules de Naruto, alors que ses doigts de pieds se crispaient. Le blond détacha avec un dernier coup de langue le fil vert et le mâcha, le goût âcre du sperme couvert par celui chimique de la pomme.

Il remonta jusqu'au visage rouge de chaleur et de plaisir, savourant la beauté de son amant et son air alangui qui le faisait toujours chavirer. Sasuke n'était jamais aussi « beau » qu'après un orgasme.

- Chaton ? murmura-t-il.

- Hum ?

Il lécha doucement ses lèvres, sa joue, son oreille, sentant le corps de son amant frissonner sous le sien.

- Tourne-toi.

Paresseusement, Sasuke fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Naruto s'oublia un instant à renifler la nuque de son amant en passant le nez dans les mèches noires légèrement collées à la peau par la sueur. Avec la même douceur, il vint ancrer ses jambes entre celles du brun qu'il écarta. Automatiquement, Sasuke releva les hanches présentant ses fesses à Naruto.

- On dirait que je t'ai bien dressé petit chat.

- Va te faire.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Je crois bien que celui de nous deux qui va se faire faire, c'est toi, chaton.

- Crét …innnnnnnnnn.

Le blond ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, il l'avait pénétré d'un coup sec et précis.

- Ahhhh…

- Tu te plains moins, hein ?

- Tais-toi et baise-moi crétin !

Naruto sourit.

- Tout ce que tu veux petit chat.

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois. Il commença à se mouvoir en Sasuke avec force et habitude.

- Humm, tu es tellement bon chaton.

- Ahhh hunnn.

- Tu disais ?

Il ponctua sa question d'un rapide coup sur la prostate de son amant qui grogna de plaisir ou d'agacement, Naruto ne sut pas trancher.

Sasuke était bien, il n'aimait rien mieux que de sentir Naruto allait et venir en lui, se laissant porter par le rythme hypnotique de leurs reins se rencontrant et la douce mélodie de leur danse. Il s'agrippa légèrement au drap poussant sur ses jambes pour aller à la rencontre de chaque mouvement de Naruto.

- Plus fort bébé.

Naruto se recula jusqu'à sortir quasiment du corps pâle et tirant à la fois sur ses bras pour rapprocher le corps de Sasuke et donnant un grand coup de reins, il le pénétra de nouveau.

- Comme ça ?

- Ahhhhhhhhh …. encore …. Naruto …. encore.

C'est comme ça qu'il aimait être pris avec force et détermination.

Sans un mot de plus, le blond s'exécuta, se perdant lui-même un peu dans leur étreinte, ses mains caressant le corps de Sasuke, allant pincer ses tétons pour le faire gémir un peu plus fort. Finalement, sa main droite courut le long du ventre plat et rejoignit la verge qu'il commença à masturber à un rythme moins soutenu que celui qu'entretenait son corps.

Sasuke entendait son propre souffle être de plus en plus haché, il sentait sa jouissance venir, son sexe allait exploser mais il voulait plus, bien plus. Il arrêta d'une main celle de Naruto.

- Par derrière, lança-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Par derrière, fais-moi … humm … jouir …par ahhn … derrière.

- Oui, chaton, oui.

Naruto sourit agressivement et se concentra pour suffisamment abuser de sa prostate. Sasuke était un des rares amants qu'il avait eu qui était capable d'avoir un orgasme anal aussi vite. Pour autant, il ne lâcha pas sa verge mais au contraire la serra légèrement pour l'empêcher d'éjaculer.

- Ahhh, oui …. Ahhh, cria Sasuke.

Naruto continua à le pilonner violemment le sentant se tendre de plus en plus.

- C'est bon petit chat ?

- Oui, oui, cria Sasuke.

Son corps se crispait de plus en plus, le plaisir le ravageait. Il allait jouir, il allait jouir fort et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu en veux plus.

- Oui, encore, encore, plus fort bébé, plus… ahhh…. plus … plus … ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Dans ce cri presque primal, l'orgasme de Sasuke le saisit et explosa en lui. Partie du bas de ses reins, l'onde se répandit avec violence dans tout son corps ne trouvant pas d'autre échappatoire que la contraction douloureuse de tout son être.

Naruto lâcha son sexe tandis qu'il continuait à aller et venir et qu'il empoignait ses hanches glissantes d'une main ferme, s'attachant à frapper encore et toujours la prostate maintenant incroyablement gonflée de Sasuke. Celui-ci vint une nouvelle fois avec un grand cri, l'orgasme démarrant alors qu'il n'était pas encore complètement revenu du précédent. Son sperme s'écoula abondamment et en continu et macula les draps, mais franchement ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Naruto ne s'arrêta pas, même s'il savait qu'à ce rythme-là, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, il se sentait au bord de la rupture. Il respirait fort essayant de se contrôler le plus possible, la sueur ruisselait le long de son corps mais rien ne l'aurait fait lâcher. Déjà deux orgasmes, il savait qu'il pouvait faire mieux, il savait qu'il pouvait entraîner Sasuke encore un peu plus loin. La volonté crispa son visage encore plus que la retenue, ses coups de reins se firent plus violents. Il agrippa plus fermement les hanches de son amant qui était maintenant incapable de se tenir, complètement saoulé par le plaisir qui brûlait son corps et ravageait son esprit. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de cette masse dure et chaude qui le prenait encore et encore, qui enfonçait son visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel il n'avait même pas conscience de baver alors que des onomatopées sans aucun sens s'envolaient de sa gorge éraillée.

- Chaton, jouis, chaton, ordonna en grognant Naruto.

- Ouuuiii, …. argg …. Oui … oui …..

Il sentait son amant se tendre de nouveau, il fallait tenir encore un peu, juste un peu et puis enfin, enfin, il put se libérer dans le corps contracté de plaisir de Sasuke qui atteignait son quatrième orgasme de la soirée, le privant momentanément de toutes ses facultés, hormis celle de frissonner violemment à l'écoute du cri rauque qui retentit dans la pièce quand Naruto explosa en lui.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, las, épuisés, sales mais incroyablement satisfaits. Sasuke se retourna doucement pour se mettre sur le dos, sentant au niveau de son coccyx, le sperme venir se coller. Il grimaça mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Naruto s'installa confortablement sur lui, la tête sur son torse et ses jambes entre celles du brun d'où son essence s'écoulait, maculant un peu plus leur parure de lit.

- On est bon pour changer les draps, remarqua Sasuke qui se demanda pourquoi au milieu de toute sa préparation, il n'avait pas pensé à mettre une serviette sous eux.

- Tu crois ? demanda paresseusement Naruto en attrapant un des bonbons qui avait échoué à côté d'eux.

Il vint le placer sur le téton de Sasuke et le goba. Il se tendit pour en attraper plusieurs autres dont il fit un tas entre les deux pectoraux du brun, et recommença, une fois, deux fois, trois f…

- Tu comptes faire ça longtemps ?

- Hum, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke soupira puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, rêvant d'une bonne douche mais se disant que ça pouvait bien attendre que Naruto ait fini de jouer et de maculer son torse de sucre. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée, il n'avait qu'à en assumer les conséquences. Il s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans le matelas, savourant l'une d'entre elles : l'incroyable sensation de satiété qui courait dans son corps satisfait.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bon, ben voilà, le string bonbon, c'est fait, je peux rayer de la liste.**

**Sinon, mon petit passage Yuri … vous a-t-il a) traumatisé, b) laissé de marbre, c) fait de l'effet, d) converti ?? Que je vous rassure, je ne vais pas désormais abandonner le Sasu/Naru/Sasu, mais je suppose que la deuxième partie de l'histoire vous en avait déjà bien convaincus !! **

**Opelleam **: Tada !!

**Sasuke :** C'est quoi ça ?

**Opelleam :** Une fic cadeau pour Hagane.

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi je suis uke ?

**Opelleam :** Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

**Sasuke :** Mais, je croyais que tu préférais le Sasu/Naru.

**Opelleam :** Huhum … voir réponse précédente.

**Sasuke :** Et depuis quand tu nous parles à la fin d'une fic ?

L'auteur soupire …

**Opelleam :** En fait, t'es vraiment fort.

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi ?

**Opelleam :** Tu parviens à me poser quatre questions différentes qui ont toutes la même réponse.

**Sasuke :** Je …

Un petit rire démoniaque retentit dans la pièce et coupe les deux interlocuteurs. Ceux-ci se tournent alors vers l'ordinateur pour découvrir un Naruto les yeux luisants et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

**Naruto :** Mouaah ah ah ah ah ah.

**Sasuke :** Na … Naruto ?

**Naruto:** Uke, uke, uke, partout, partout, partout, ah, ah, ah.

**Opelleam :** Hagane ?

L'auteur et le brun se regardent.

**Opelleam :** Peut-être qu'elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que Mukuro et qu'elle peut posséder des gens ?

**Sasuke :** Quoi ?

L'auteur hausse les épaules.

**Opelleam :** Va savoir. En attendant, j'imagine même pas ce qu'elle te ferait faire si c'était vraiment le cas.

L'Uchiha s'arrête un instant, semblant réfléchir puis ses yeux s'agrandissent de plus en plus, empli par une terreur plus que certaine.

**Sasuke :** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… (part en courant).

**Opelleam :** Ben, attends, tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu pensais de la fic ?

Une main sur son épaule lui fait tourner la tête.

**Naruto :** Top, niah ah ah ah ah.

L'auteur regarde dans les yeux bleus.

**Opelleam :** Hagane ?

Naruto ne répond pas et prend la suite de Sasuke, une sorte de trident métallique dans les mains.

**Opelleam :** Bon, ben, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai encore celle pour Tamaki et celle pour Kumfu à faire, alors… (retourne à son ordi).

* * *

**Encore une dernière note avant de vous laisser, pour celles et ceux (?) qui suivent le Labyrinthe de ton âme, notez que le chapitre ne sortira pas demain (ben non trop rapproché donc la semaine prochaine).**


End file.
